


Near Allied

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Girl Genius
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Zoë <i>is</i> a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Allied

Baron Wulfenbach glared down at the Doctor.

"Get her out of here," he said. "She's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Oh, surely not. I admit Zoë seems a little excitable at the moment, but she'd never harm a fly."

"That isn't what I mean. Stop her."

"But she's just trying to repair the sunlamps in that greenhouse. What possible harm could there be?"

The Baron watched the girl as, soldering iron in hand, she raced from one incomprehensible device to another.

"You'll see," he said. "Just about... now."

There was a brief flare of light and a disconcerting sizzling. The greenhouse had melted.


End file.
